kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Croco Killer
Croco killer Height : 85 meters Weight : 40.000 metric tons Gender : Male Combat style : Melee Primary attacks : Punched, hit with chain Secondary attacks : Bites Primary weapon : Shot whit ball Secondary weapon : Iron kick Energy style : Stamina Overview : Crocus killer, is a huge crocodile, with superhuman strength who wants to destroy at all costs, the human being, but first want to get rid of all the kaiju, given that prevent him from succeeding in his goal. Origin : Crocus killer, has always been a crocodile feared in America, as he had reached enormous size (almost 20 meters) and according to some legends this monster was able to walk on two zampe.Dopo two years of research, no results crocus killer did find central park in new york, where he had reached 40 meters high, plus you kept benissimamente on two legs as they said in the legends, and had also, with the chains of balls to braccia.Con these huge iron balls, killer croc began to destroy everything and everyone, although he was stopped and captured by polizia.Adesso after 5 years, crocus killer is an adult, and has reached the absurd size of 85 meters, is now at liberty since due to its enormous size, managed to escape. Energy system : Crocus killer recharges slowly over time, without any special Ranged combat : Crocus killer always brings with it the chains with balls pensolanti of iron, which allow him to destroy everything that you can not break with your hands, or simply to cause more damage around, when it is particularly nervous crocus killer does not hesitate to strike with all the force and violence that has with its iron balls, whoever is in front, needless to say that the opponent takes a lot of damage, remaining on the ground for a while. If crocus is running out of energy, a very strong kick, with the iron that has the legs to the opponent, this does less damage of the iron balls. Grappling : Crocus killer, has incredible strength, in fact, able to raise the opponent with his powerful arms along with iron balls. After the spear as far as possible. Melee combat : When it is in excellent shape, crocus killer prefers to attack the opponent up close, blows of fists, if you are in trouble and will always try to get away by hitting them with the balls of iron. Almost always think to attack, hardly think to defend himself, goes on the defensive when he must leave to attack with balls of iron. Weaknesses : The weak point of crocus killer is fatigue, first of all he will always try to attack, so will soon get tired, it also brings with him all of the balls of iron, so it tends to get tired more easily. The right thing to do is to do tire and then attack. Animation guidelines : -Personality : Crocus killer, think only to fight to exterminate the human race, he did not care how, the important win without honor -Combat focus : Crocus killer never takes his eyes from the adversary, even while under attack, this is an advantage for him because he realizes all the moves and techniques of the opponent -Special considerations : For crocus killer the important thing is to win, with any move also unfair, then attention can surprise you at any moment Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster